The Assasination of Andrew Oinkonny
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: After a failed attempt to Kill Andrew, the successor of Andross' rule he comes back for revenge. Fox is kidnapped and it's up to Falco to save him. But just when it seems like there is no hope they find help in the most unlikeliest of people.
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassination of Andrew Oinkeny **

The Planet Venom 7:43 pm. This cold and dark planet was once the home of a mighty warlord named Andross. This is where he launched his operation from, sending his fleets too far off planets in the hopes of finding the Lylat system. But then a team of mercenaries rose to the fight and challenged Andross, the Star Fox team.

The leader of the team Fox McCloud was able to defeat Andross and put an end to his evil forever. But the memory of Andross still lived on, for he had one successor his nephew Andrew.

At that moment on Planet Venom, what was left of Andross forces now gathered at their base for Andrew was about to give a speech.

However several miles away hidden in the rocks were two men. One Falco Lombardi and the other Fox McCloud.

Fox sat himself down and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Then he poked his eyes threw and gazed out into the distance.

He saw the soldiers there on the move, gathering for something.

"What do you see?" asked Falco as he leaned down next to Fox, breathing down his neck.

"Take a look for yourself." Said Fox as he handed him the binoculars. Falco moved forward as Fox stepped back.

"Yep." Said Falco as he looked out into the distance." The little fruits are defiantly gathering for something." He set the binoculars down." You think its Taco night at the mess deck?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Said Fox as he reached back at a suitcase they'd brought with them.

"I'll tell ya." Said Falco as he turned back and looked threw the binoculars." I could go for some tacos right now." His stomach began to rumble agreeing with him. Fox opened the suitcase and revealed and sniper rifle inside. Then he lifted it out, turned around and lay down next to Falco.

"When this is over we'll go and get some then." Said Fox." How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Falco." Your buying." Fox chuckled and then put his eye to the scope. He had a clear view of the podium where their target would stand.

"How am I looking?" he asked.

"Clear on all points." Told Falco. Then he stuck his finger in his mouth then put it to the air." No wind." He replied.

"That's good." Said Fox." It appears lucks on our side."

"Let's wait until the job is over to see that." Said Falco.

"Whatever you say." Said Fox as he rested on the sniper rifle.

In the base the soldiers were gathering in their place, standing before a large stage with a podium on it.

At that moment one soldier went backstage and there stood Andrew Oinkeny.

"Sir." He said addressing his new leader." They are ready for you." Andrew turned around and faced him.

"And I am ready to address them." He said. Then Andrew walked past the soldier and out onto the stage. Once he did the crowd began to cheer in excitement. Andrew waved his hands to them as he walked to his podium.

"Target locked." Said Falco to Fox.

"I see him." Said Fox as he followed Andrew in his scope. Andrew walked across the stage and stood behind the podium. Then he raised his arms silencing the roaring crowd.

"A Great tragedy has fallen on us." Began Andrew." Not too long ago my dear uncle your leader was taken from us."

"Can you hear what he's saying?" asked Fox.

"No." replied Falco.

"He was a great man with a great vision." Continued Andrew." I know I have some big shoes to fill."

"Get ready to take the shot." Said Falco. Fox slid a single bullet into the carriage.

"But I promise you I will continue my Uncle's Dream." Said Andrew." And soon I will bring all the Lylat system under my control." Andrew stopped and stood back as the crowd of soldiers began to clap and roared in cheers.

"Take the shot." Said Falco. Then with that Fox squeezed down on the trigger and sent the bullet flying through the air.

Looking threw his scope. One moment he saw Andrew standing there waving to the crowd, the next he saw a cloud of blood cover the air and Andrew fell to the ground.

"That's that." Said Fox as he lifted his eye away from the scope." Let's get out of here. Before they come looking." He turned and tossed the Sniper rifle to Falco who caught it and then put it in the suitcase. Fox then began to bound down the side of the mountains, Falco closed the case and then followed after Fox.

The two made their escape and had gotten out undetected. They made their way across Venom and eventually found Great Fox.

As they approached the gangway began to open and there stood Slippy with a rifle.

"Where you followed?" he asked as he stood there.

"No Slippy we weren't followed." Replied Falco as he walked up the gangway first.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Slippy lowering his weapon.

"Yes." Replied Fox as he walked by. Falco stood next to Slippy and shoved his sniper rifle case into the frog's hands.

"Take this for me will ya?" he asked as he did so. Fox walked up and into Great Fox and shortly after his two teammates followed.

The three walked up and made their way to the bridge. There they found Peppy and Krystal.

"Your back." Said Krystal as she jumped up to greet them.

"Of course." Said Fox as he walked in and hugged Krystal.

"I thought I told you boys to keep radio contact." Said Peppy as he turned to them arms folded." What happened?"

"Chill old man." Said Falco." We decided to turn our radio's off to have some peace and quiet to complete this mission."

"Well why didn't you tell us?" asked Peppy. Falco sat back in a chair and kicked his legs up.

"Just to see that look on your face." Falco replied. Peppy was about to replying with a lecturing to the young falcon until Fox spoke up.

"Your right Peppy." He said." We should have told you we were turning our radio's off, but then when didn't want them to piggyback off our signal." Peppy looked from Fox then over to Falco.

"Very well." He said as he turned away from them.

"Now." Said Fox as he looked down to Krystal and then up to the rest of his team." What do you say we get out of here?"

"I'm up for it." Said Falco." I'm starving."

"Yea." Said Slippy." Let's get some food on the way back."

"You heard 'em Peppy." Chuckled Fox.

"Damn kids." Muttered Peppy under his breath as he prepared to launch Great Fox.

Meanwhile all was in confusion at Andrew's base.

After he'd been shot everyone ran around frantically as they tried to find the source of the gunfire, however they were most unsuccessful and only succeeded in looking like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. But a few soldiers had taken the time to tend to Andrew. He was unconscious and lay in a pool of his own blood.

Fearing the worst his followers quickly picked him up and moved him to the hospital, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

But as for the Star Fox team they returned to Corneria and appeared before General Pepper.

"Well done Star Fox team." He said to them." Because of your efforts you have put an end to the last reminisce of Andross' evil."

"And thus the world is a better place." Said Fox." Because there is less evil in it."

"Quite right." Replied General Pepper." You shall receive you pay in the mail over the next few days."

"Good good." Replied Fox." Then we are free to go?"

"Yes yes." Replied General Pepper. Then with a wholesome goodbye the StarFox team turned and left.

"Well glad that's out of the way." Said Falco as he walked out stretching his arms." What'll we do now?" he asked turning back to Fox.

"Well you said you were hungry." Said Fox." What are you in the mood for."

"Just give me some hot food and a cold beer." Said Falco rubbing his stomach. At that moment Fox was attracted to Peppy who were walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Fox to them.

"I am too old to go out and party." Replied Peppy." I'll leave that to you youngsters, I'm going back to sleep." Fox turned over to Krystal.

"You willing to come along?" he asked. Krystal reached over and wrapped her arm around Fox's.

"I'll go anywhere with you." She replied. Fox then looked over at Falco and Slippy who stood next to him.

"Alright." Said Fox let's get going. Then the four set off. However unaware to them evil was lurking, an evil they thought they'd destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on planet Venom everything was hectic. After the attack Andrew was immidetly rushed to the Hospital where he was treated for his wounds. His soldiers waited all around to hear the news of their leader. But it all turned out alright for them.

Andrew awoke, two hours after being shot. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the hospital. Then he sat up to see his soldiers around him.

"Soldiers." He said sitting up." What's happened?"

"You were shot sir." Told one.

"Shot?" asked Andrew." Impossible I don't recall."

"You were sir."

"No." said Andrew as he waved his arm threw the air." I was giving a speech and then I." Then he brought his hand down to his chest and looked down at what he saw there.

On his chest were multiple bandages, stained with red blood. Andrew put his hand over the bandages and then looked up at his soldiers.

"Did we catch the one responsible?" he asked.

"No sir." Replied a soldier." We were too busy in rushing you here."

"It matters not." Said Andrew. Then he turned and slid off the bed rising to his feet." I know who's done it."

"Who sir?"

"Fox McCloud who else!" yelled Andrew." He killed my Uncle and now he plans to kill me, BUT." He exclaimed as he turned and raised this hand on the air." He made one fatal flaw and that was not waiting to see if I was truly dead."

"So what now sir?"

"Before he can conquer the lylat system I shall have my revenge. Not only for myself but for my uncle." Then Andrew turned and walked away, grabbing his jacket which rested on a chair as he left.

"But sir." Said one soldier as the group followed." Where will we go."

"I am too noble to participate in the capture of Fox McCloud."

"But sir weren't you once part of the Star Wo-"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Andrew as he turned around and struck the soldier." One more word and I'll have you shot on sight." Then Andrew turned and continued to walk away." As I was saying he said back in his regular tone." We shall consult a professional on this, an old friend."

Meanwhile at a local bar in Corneria.

The Star Fox team sat around a table laughing and drinking together. Fox and Falco raised their glasses and smacked them together, then the two ducked their heads back and guzzled it all down. Then when they sat back up they looked at each other and laughed.

Krystal and Slippy watched on as the two appeared to be having the time of their lives. Watching the two of them together it was clear how long they'd been friends and how long they'd known each other. Falco's sly and witty comments only got worse when he got drunk but Fox always seemed to tolerate it.

Looking up at the clock Krystal noticed the time, it was about midnight. So then she stretched herself out and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Fox as he saw her get up.

"It's getting late." She replied." I'm going to go turn in."

"Hold up." Said Fox." I'll go with you." A sudden surprised looked hit Falco's face.

"Hold up." Said Falco stopping him." Don't tell me you're going to."

"She's got a point Falco." Said Fox looking back to him casually." It's getting late so we'll head in for the night."

"But the nights still young." Replied Falco." And we're just getting started."

"Another time Falco." Said Fox. Then he turned taking Krystal under his arm and the two began walking away. Falco watched them go with a sense of hurt in his eyes.

"I think I'll be going to." Said Slippy. Then he moved out of his seat and began walking off as well. And then Falco was left alone.

With a heavy sigh he rose to his feet and made his way over to the bar. He leaned over the counter and pointed to the bartender saying " Heineken." Then Falco stood back hanging his head to the ground. But then suddenly his melancholy was broken by a woman's voice shouting his name.

"Falco!" he heard it say. He recognized it almost immediately. "Falco Lombardi."

"Oh no." he groaned. Then before he knew it something was latched around him. He looked down to see a pink cat with her arms around his torso. The cat leaned her head up and looked him in the eye. He looked down at her in somewhat of an annoyed manner while she looked up at him dreamingly.

"It's so good to see you again." She said as she nuzzled her face in his chest and squeezed him tighter causing him to let out a slight groan.

Then at that moment the bartender set down his drink. So Falco pushed the cat off him and turned to his drink. He picked it up and brought it to his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he could see she was still there, and had in fact taken a seat next to him.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" she asked in a playfully dramatic voice." After this long time of not seeing each other."

"Oh and it wasn't long enough Katt." He replied as he finally turned and faced her. Then for several moments they stayed like that looking at each other. Katt with a pleasant smile and Falco with a comedic scowl.

"So do you want something?" asked Falco turning away from her and back to his drink.

"A few things." She said. Then she brought her hand over and rested it on top of his." How about starting with a drink?" Falco looked down at her hand on his hand then to her with a raised brow.

"Don't think so." He said taking a sip of his.

"Why not." Pouted Katt as she waved her arms around.

"Because I'm an asshole." Replied Falco. Then he turned and rested his back along the counter of the bar. Katt in turn did the same.

"That you are." She said. Falco took another sip of his drink. He paid her no attention as she turned and looked him over." You know." She said." There's something different about you." Falco turned and sniffed his armpit.

"I put on deodorant today." He said after doing so.

"Charming." Said Katt." But it's something else."

"My natural good looks, not wait I've always had those."

"I've got it." Said Katt with a snap of her fingers." You're here without Fox." Falco's face suddenly saddened once more." It's strange I think this is the only time I've seen you two apart."

"How very observant of you." Grumbled Falco suddenly reminded of his loneliness. Then he turned and began to leave.

"I'm sorry." Said Katt with concern in her voice and reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him." Did I offend you?" Falco turned and faced her.

"And as for you and I." he said." It never would have worked out between us." Then he slid his arm out of her grasp and then turned and left. Katt however did not follow and let him go.

Meanwhile on some far off distant planet Andrew found himself at a bar of his own.

He pushed open the door and with his guards at his side ventured inside. Looking around he saw all sorts of low scum type of people, just the kind he was looking for.

"Sir." Said one of his guards as he leaned in close." What exactly are we looking for here?"

"Not what." Said Andrew." Whom." Then he continued to walk forward as his confused guards followed.

It was long before Andrew found who he was looking for. He was back in a private booth surrounded in piles of empty plates and glasses. With a sly smirk on his face Andrew approached the figure from behind.

As he got close it turned out to be a pig, and currently he had his face buried in a plate of pizza.

"Pigma." Said Andrew to him. The pig did nothing but continue to eat so Andrew spoke again." Pigma."

"If you've got my nachos just set 'em down." Said Pigma.

"I'm not here for Nachos." Replied Andrew.

"Then why are you wasting my-" said Pigma as he turned and faced Andrew, stopping once he got a good look at him. He was truly a slob with his portliness and his face covered in grease." Well well Andrew." He said with a chuckle in his voice." What brings you here?"

"Business." Said Andrew as he walked past the pig and took the seat across from him. Then he crossed his legs and looked his old teammate over. He truly was a disgusting sight.

Pigma sat back, causing his gut to poke over the table." You said something about business." He said with a snort.

"That's right." Said Andrew. Pigma turned around to see Andrew's guards come and stand over them." I need something done that requires a man of your skill set."

"Skill set?" repeated Pigma as he looked the guards over." So what's the job?"

"I need you to capture Fox McCloud and bring him to me." Said Andrew.

"Fox McCloud." Said Pigma somewhat shocked." James' kid."

"The same."

"What you want revenge for you poor old uncle?" asked Pigma in a mocking tone.

"Do not speak ill of my uncle." Said Andrew as he slammed down on the table and pointed a long finger at the pig, however Pigma was unimpressed.

"Ba." He said blowing off his comment." I'm looking out for me, so how much are you willing to pay for a job like this?"

"Five thousand." Told Andrew. But his answer only made Pigma burst out laughing." Is something funny?" he asked trying to retain his serious manner without getting angry.

"For a job like this how about fifty thousand." Told Pigma.

"How about five thousand." Said Andrew with a snap of his fingers, which caused his guards to move in on Pigma." And you get to live." But Pigma only chuckled again.

"I'll make you the same offer." Said Pigma. Then he pulled his hand out from under the table to reveal his pistol, and he pointed it at Andrew's face. The guards stood over him but Pigma was not affected. Andrew however was extremely intimidated. Pigma pulled the hammer on his gun back." Fifty thousand or no deal." Spoke Pigma next.

"You always were a greedy bastard Pigma." Said Andrew nervously as he sat there." Alright fifty thousand."

"Good boy." Said Pigma then he pulled his gun back, causing the guards to loosen up as well." Now after I capture him, what next?"

"Bring him to Planet Venom." Told Andrew." I and your money will be waiting there."

"Very well." Said Pigma." I took the father, now I'll take the son."


	3. Chapter 3

All was quiet and peaceful on Great Fox that night. Everyone slept comfortably in their beds undisturbed by the silent night.

However it wasn't long before Fox was awakened by some strange noises. He sat up in bed and perked his ears up to listen closer. The noises sounded like somebody was pacing about, he'd figured out who it was all too soon.

It was at this time that Krystal woke up and looked up at Fox.

"What is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Somebody is downstairs." Said Fox." I'm going to go check it out." Then he slipped out of bed and onto his feet.

"You don't think its robbers do you?" she asked alarmed.

"No." replied Fox as he stood in the doorway." He wouldn't make a decent robber." Then Fox walked out the door.

In the Kitchen was Falco, rummaging around in the fridge. The room was dark except for his figure hovering over the only light in the room. He picked and looked at the various items stored in their grumbling something before he most likely tossed it to the floor. Then he picked up a carton of milk and began drinking from it while he took a banana and shoved it into his mouth.

Fox walked in and stood in the doorway looking his friend over causally for a few seconds. Then he lifted his hand over to the light switch, then in one quick second he casually flipped the switch causing light to spread throughout the room.

The sudden light caused Falco to freeze in his position. Then he rotated his head with to see who had turned on the lights. Then with banana all over his mouth and milk dripping from his lips he starred at Fox.

Fox only looked back with an ever so casual smile and chuckled.

"When did you get back?" he asked as he walked towards him.

"Just a few minutes ago." Replied Falco as he wiped off his mouth. As Fox walked across the room he looked up at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. He walked until he stood before his friend who sat on the ground.

"C'mon." said Fox as he stood over Falco." Let's get you to bed." Then Fox leaned down and grabbed Falco's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then Fox picked him up and walked him to his room.

They walked to Falco's room and when they came to a closed door Fox kicked it open. Then he walked in and Fox laid Falco down on his bed.

"There you go." Said Fox as he laid Falco down." Now go to sleep." Falco looked up at him, then Fox turned to leave.

"Fox." Said Falco's voice stopping him. Fox turned around and faced his friend."What are we?"

"What?" asked Fox as he turned around and looked at him." What do you mean?" Falco sat back and pondered over himself.

"Nothing." He replied ending the silence." It's nothing."

"You seem disturbed." Said Fox as he walked back." Is something troubling you?" Falco went quiet for a moment, not wanting to tell the truth he thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"I bumped into Kat before." Replied Falco.

"Oh really." Replied Fox as he took a seat down on the bed and crossed his arms." And how is she?"

"Fine." Said Falco in an exhaling breath." Hasn't changed one bit."

"I'm sure she said the same about you." Falco drifted his eyes off to the ground. Fox reached out and patted Falco on his leg.

"It's late." Said Fox." I'll let you get some sleep." Then he rose and headed for the door." And Falco" he said grabbing the bird's attention as he stood in the doorway." We are friends, nothing will ever change that." Falco nodded in reply and Fox headed out the door.

The night went on and everyone fell asleep. But before long the sun rose and its inhabitants began to awaken.

Fox was up early, at the crack of dawn nearly. He stumbled from his room into the bathroom. With sleep and drowsiness slowly leaving him he walked in and stood before the mirror, noticing the tired look on his face.

Then he picked up his toothbrush and covered it in toothpaste then began brushing. After several minutes of brushing he gargled water and spit into the sink. Then Fox looked up back into the mirror. And then he found a strange sight.

Standing behind him, right over his shoulder he saw the face of Pigma smiling at him. "Hello boy." He said. Before he could react Pigma grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the mirror.

A sudden dizziness hit Fox and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and then they shut. Pigma chuckled to himself as he reached down and lifted Fox over his shoulder.

Then Pigma carried him out of Great Fox, surprisingly without anyone seeing him. This was most likely due to the fact that the Star Fox team have rooms very separate to each other all throughout Great Fox.

Pigma then made use of the same way he got in, a small hatch. Having been an ex member of the old Star Fox team he remembered the ship very well. And there were secrets not even the new leader of the team knew.

So Pigma dragged Fox down and out the hatch and then the two found themselves outside. Pigma carried Fox a short distance afterwards to his ship. Then laughing to himself Pigma tossed Fox inside and entered the cockpit, a short time later he took off thinking he'd made a quick getaway.

However he was wrong. Somebody had seen what he'd done.

At that moment Katt ran up to the door of Great Fox and hammered on it. By now some of the other members hand woken up but hadn't noticed Fox's disappearance thinking merely he'd decided to sleep in.

Peppy, Falco and Slippy sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

But Katt continued to pound on the door. Slippy rose from his spot and went to answer the door, when he did he saw Katt there.

"Who is it?" called Falco's voice from the kitchen.

"It's your girlfriend." Replied Slippy. Moments later Falco stuck his head out from down the hallway to see Katt in the doorway.

"Oh perfect." He groaned to himself with his hand on his head.

"Falco." Said Katt as she entered pushing past Slippy." Something's happened you must come quick."

"It's too early." Said Falco with a yawn." Come back later." Then he turned to walk away. At that moment Krystal walked in.

"Hey." She said." Have any of you seen Fox."

"No." replied Peppy." I assumed he was still asleep."

"No." said Katt cutting in." He's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" said Krystal and Falco in unison." When? Asked Krystal stepping up." Who?" asked Falco.

"No too long ago." Told Katt." A pig came in and took him off."

"A pig?" said Peppy rubbing his chin." Pigma." He said it quickly dawning on him.

"But why would Pigma want to kidnap Fox?" asked Slippy.

"Or for whom?" said Peppy.

"There's too many questions and not enough answers." Said Falco.

"They didn't leave that long ago." Said Katt." If you come with me we can followed after them." Falco and Krystal looked to each other questioningly and then looked to Katt.

"Very well Katt." Said Falco approaching her." I'll trust you on this, if you can lead us to Fox." Then he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Then Katt put her hand over his. "I won't let you down Falco." She replied. Then she looked up at him and into his eyes.

"HELLO!" said Krystal standing between the two." Let's go, take us to Fox."

"Right." Said Katt. Then she quickly turned and went to her ship.

Pigma flew across space with Fox as his captive. Fox was bound, gagged and placed in the storage compartment for the flight. Many things rushed through his mind. What was going on, why was Pigma there? He did not have the answer to these questions but knew there couldn't be anything good afoot.

But eventually they had reached their destination. Pigma flow down and landed on Vemon right in Andrew's base.

Andrew waited around with his soldiers all watching.

Pigma exited his pilot's chair and opened the storage compartment.

"Let's go boy." He said with a snort. Then he grabbed Fox by his arm and pulled him to his feet. Then Pigma made him walk.

They two walked down the gangway and Fox came upon a strange sight. Standing there flesh and blood was Andrew. Fox paused and looked him over believing this all to be a dream, but then Pigma kicked him causing him to move forward.

With a malicious smile Andrew approached the two.

"Here he is." Said Pigma as he pointed out Fox." Now how about my money."

"All in good time." Said Andrew as he turned from the pig to the Fox. Fox looked down at him bug-eyed, while Andrew looked back with a malicious and cunning smile.

"I'm sure this has all been very confusing to you." Said Andrew." But I wouldn't worry about that." He said raising his index finger." I'd worry about what's going to happen next." He began to raise his index finger closer to Fox." I have plans for you McCloud, great plans." He said with a chuckle. Then he raised his index finger and poked Fox in the forehead.

He retracted his finger feeling untouchable, but then Fox came down and head-butted him knocking Andrew back onto the ground. Just then Andrew's soldiers moved forward and tried to grab Fox, but he struggled against them.

'Kids got spirit.' Said Pigma to himself.' Just like his father.' At this point they were able to grab Fox, and Andrew was helped back to his feet. He held his head as it was bleeding slightly. Then he walked up and stood before Fox with a sour look on his face.

"I've got plans for you McCloud. And I can't wait to make you suffer." He closed his fist before Fox emphasizing the fact. Just then Fox jerked forward, Andrew expecting another head-butt stumbled back in shock. But then was met with mockery as Fox gave a laugh threw his gag." Take him away." He ordered with a wave of his arm. Then his soldiers took Fox off. Andrew was then attracted to the sound of a snorting chuckle, he turned over to Pigma.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Andrew.

"Nothing." Snorted Pigma." Just remembering."

"Well go do it somewhere else." Said Andrew." You've done your task, now leave." Then he turned and walked off.

"What about my money?" Andrew glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Of course." He said. Then with a wave two soldiers appeared and handed Pigma a large suitcase. Pigma took it and then opened it, revealing a large amount of money inside.

Pigma chuckled and looked the sight over." Pleasure doing business with ya." He laughed.

"Just get out of my sight." Said Andrew. Pigma turned and laughed as he boarded his ship. Then within moments he took off into the sky.

Andrew and all his soldiers watched him fly off. Then after he flew a considerable distance Andrew raised his arm and then let it fall. Looking over at a nearby tank, it aimed its cannon up into the sky targeting Pigma. Then it fired at him.

Pigma wasn't aware of it before it was too late. The tank's blast fired and hit his ship, setting it ablaze and him flying towards the ground. Pigma screamed as the flames took over his ship and he flew to the ground.

Andrew and his men watched until Pigma's ship hit the ground and a large smoke cloud formed in its aftermath.

Then Andrew turned excusing himself from the sight for he had much bigger things to attend to.


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment Katt flew overhead in her ship while Falco and Krystal followed in their arwings.

"Down there." Said Katt over the radio. The three looked down to see a burned ship in the ground and it shocked Falco and Krystal.

"Well that explains Pigma." Said Krystal." But where's Fox?"

"Andrew's base is just over the hill." Said Falco." Let's land and continued on foot." The three landed and then exited their ships, afterwards they headed up into the mountains not too far from where Fox and Falco where when they shot Andrew.

The three perched themselves in the rocks and looked out into the distance, observing Andrew's base.

"Alright." Said Krystal." We're here but where's Fox." Katt looked threw her binoculars and looked at Andrew's base.

"Katt." Said Falco." If your lying-" As he spoke Katt found Fox. It was a faint image but she could see him through the windows on the second floor.

"Here." Said Katt as she shoved the binoculars into Falco's hands. Then she wrapped her arm around him and pointed to the building." Second floor third window." Falco looked to the spot she said and then he saw for himself.

Fox was being transported by three soldiers into a large open room, they brought him into the room and then shut the door behind them.

"No." said Falco.

"What is it?" asked Krystal." What do you see?"

"I told you I wasn't lying." Said Katt.

Meanwhile with Fox.

The soldiers took him off and into the room, once there he stood before Andrew. Andrew stood in front of a roaring fire but when Fox came in he turned and faced him.

With a sadistic smile on his face Andrew turned and faced Fox." Good." He chuckled." You've brought him." Fox eyes gave Andrew a glare as the two looked each other over. Once again bound and gagged Fox could say nothing." Lay him out over there."

The soldiers turned and dragged Fox over, it was the first time he noticed it. It was a bed spring with shackles along it. So the soldiers laid him out over it, spreading his arms and legs and bounding him.

Then Andrew walked up and stood before the restrained Fox." Leave us." He ordered his men, and they quickly did so." So McCloud." Said Andrew as he crossed his arms behind his back and began to walk over to Fox." Now it's just you and I." He now stood before Fox. Then he reached up and grabbed the rag that gagged him, and then he lifted it off Fox's head." This of course won't be necessary."

"So what do you plan to do with me then?" asked Fox ever so casually. Andrew turned and walked away from him and over to the fireplace.

Andrew had always fancied himself a gentleman but deep down inside he was like a raging animal with a piece of meat.

"Oh." Said Andrew as he grabbed the fire iron and placed it in the fire." I'm just going to have a little fun that's all. You've done wrong by me on so many accounts McCloud." He began to twirl and spin the fire iron to different parts of the fire." You've killed my Uncle and you tried to kill me." Then he lifted the fire iron out of the fire and looked at the shining red tip." And I don't intend for you to go unpunished." Then he turned and walked back to Fox wielding the smoking tool in his hand." And I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream."

"You can't keep me here forever." Said Fox.

"No." replied Andrew." I'll keep you as long as I need you. Then after I've made you suffer enough you'll die a cold death."Then he lifted it up and stabbed Fox in his stomach.

In reply Fox let out a roaring scream. The scream was so loud it traveled all around and into the mountains, where the trio could hear it.

"What was that?" asked Katt." Do you think it was Fox?"

"It defiantly was I know, I know it." Said Krystal.

"Let's hurry." Said Falco as he moved back to his ship." We have to help him." Krystal and Katt quickly followed after him.

"Falco." Said Krystal." What do you have in mind?"

"I'll explain on the way." Said Falco as he jumped into his arwing. Katt and Krystal quickly followed.

Meanwhile Fox kept on screaming as Andrew continued to poke him again and again in his torso with the fire iron. Then Andrew retracted the fire iron and Fox lay there with his head hung low panting.

"Feel the burn McCloud?" he asked with a smile.

All things considered this was a bad situation for Fox and he knew it, but it could always be worst. Andrew could have gone after one of his loved ones so all things considered he'd choose this fate for himself than for anyone else. So Fox lifted his head and looked up at Andrew.

"Is that all you got?" he asked in between panted breaths. Then he gave a casual smile. Andrew's sadistic look melted away into sheer confusion and then to boiled anger.

"Oh so you like pain?" asked Andrew. Then he turned and tossed the fire iron down. Then he walked over and stood by his desk." Then try this." He reached down and grabbed a small nob by the side of his desk. Then he clicked it one notch to the right.

Fox looked around at the bedframe he was on as it began to sparkle and crackle. Then suddenly a sharp pain began to jolt all throughout his body. Fox let out a scream as he continuously was electrocuted. Fox let out more screams as Andrew kept on clicking the nob up a notch, much to his enjoyment.

Meanwhile Falco, Katt, and Krystal had returned to Great Fox and had since told Peppy and Slippy of what had happened.

"So Fox had been captured by Andrew." Said Peppy." What a strange twist of fate."

"What should we do Peppy?" asked Falco." There's gotta be something we can do." Peppy sat back and ran his hand along his chin in thought.

"There's very little we can do." He replied." There's two few of us. Fighting our way in isn't much of an option and the fortress is to well-guarded to risk sneaking in."

"But we have to try something." said Falco." Anything."

"Where's all this hostility coming from?" asked Katt.

"Fox and I have been friends our whole lives." Said Falco turning to her." I cannot fail him to abandon him now, with no hope."

"And I will not either." Added Krystal." So we msut do something."

"But you heard Peppy." Said Slippy." We can't fight our way in or sneak in."

"That's where we come in." said a deep voice. Everyone turned to see Wolf O' Donnell and the Star Wolf team step into the light.

"Star Wolf!" exclaimed Krystal.

"Hold on." Said Wolf." We're not here to fight, we're here to help." Falco was about to make an angry comment but Peppy quickly silenced him.

"Help, what kind of help?" asked Peppy.

"As you said." Began Wolf as he and his men ventured deeper into the room." Fox is kidnapped so we've got to go save him."

"Why so you can kill him afterwards?" asked Krystal standing before Wolf.

"Not now." Said Wolf.

"Then what's in it for you?" asked Falco.

"Like I said." Continued Wolf." I'll being the one to bring Fox down."

"What about Andrew?" asked Falco." What's your scheme with him?"

"Don't worry bird." Said Leon. "We've got our own reasons for wanting him dead."

"How so?" asked Katt.

"You ever hear 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" asked Panther.

"So what's your plan then?" asked Peppy.

"You." Said Wolf pointing to Falco." Will infiltrate the base and get Fox while we." He said pointing to Leon, Panther, and himself." Will cause a distraction outside."

"You think you can get all the soldiers out there?" asked Falco.

"Let us worry about that." Said Panther.

"Just make sure you tell Fox when you get him, I'm coming for him." Said Wolf.

"Then we'd best get ready." Said Falco. Then he began to walk off, but then he was suddenly stopped by Katt.

"I'm going with you." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'd rather you didn't." Falco replied as he pushed her hand off him." It's going to be dangerous."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone." She said. Falco rolled his eyes at her.

"Nor am I." said Krystal as she came up next to Falco." Whoever is saving Fox, I'll be one of them." Falco looked at both of them and shook his head.

"Women." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

So the plan was set. At that moment Falco, Krystal, and Katt were on top of the roof.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Krystal.

"Everything has to be in place." Said Falco. Then he pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and raised it up. Then he clicked it on and shined it then immediately turned it off.

In the distance the Star Wolf team saw the flashing light.

"That's the signal." Said Leon.

"Let's go." Said Wolf. Then the three ran down into the courtyard.

Leon and Panther quickly dispersed and began planting C4 everywhere on trucks, the ground, the sides of buildings everywhere. When the time came this place was going to burn like the fourth of July. When they were finished Panther hid underneath a truck and Leon behind the wall.

When they finished Wolf walked into the center of the courtyard. Several of Andrew's soldiers became aware of him and watched him with curiosity.

Then Wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol. Then he aimed and fired it at the soldiers. He shot one directly in the head and the others scattered in response.

Just then Panther sprang up from his spot wielding a machine gun. Then he stood up and gunned the soldiers down. At this point an alarm had been sounded and all the soldiers were coming out to fight Star Wolf.

"Now we've got a party." Said Wolf as he fired his pistol at more soldiers, hitting one in the chest. Just then Leon jumped from his spot wielding a samurai sword. He jumped out and slashed one soldier across the chest and then stabbed him in the stomach.

"Let's go." Said Falco watching from above. Then he pulled out his own machine gun and aimed it down at the roof.

Once he fired a hole he quickly jumped through shortly followed by Krystal and Katt.

Meanwhile Andrew continued to electrocute Fox. He just dialed the knob down and saw Fox before him panting.

"Ready to give in yet McCloud?" he asked.

"Is that all you've got." Fox smirked at him. Andrew gritted his teeth and prepared to turn the knob up again, but then his attention was caught by the sound of an alarm going off.

"What the." Said Andrew as he got up from his spot and moved over to the window, to see what was going on. When he looked outside he saw the Star Wolf team in a triangle taking on his men. Panther gunned down several more soldiers while Leon swung his sword." Star Wolf!" said Andrew shocked." W-what are they doing here?" At this point Wolf fired several more shots of his pistol before looking up and seeing Andrew in the window. Then Wolf aimed his pistol at him and then he fired.

Andrew quickly ducked down dodging the bullets as they shot up and broke through the glass.

At this moment Falco, Krystal, and Katt were roaming outside in the hallway until they came to the door.

"Ok." Said Katt. "This is it."

"It doesn't matter." Said Andrew as he rose back to his feet." They cannot save you." He said as he grabbed onto the knob." Nobody can save you!" Then he prepared to turn it.

Just then the door opened up and Krystal stood there. Holding two pistols in her hand she aimed them at Andrew and began firing.

Andrew quickly ran off and ducked down behind his desk avoiding the bullets. Krystal stopped and aimed her pistols at where he hid, but then Falco stopped her.

"There's no time." He said as he grabbed her." Let's get Fox out of here, we don't know how long Wolf can hold them off." Then the three ran up and started to untie Fox.

Meanwhile outside.

One of Andrew's soldiers came up and tried to hit Leon with the butt of his gun. But Andrew blocked with his sword, then he swung it around and slashed the soldier across the chest.

A whole group surrounded Panther but using his machine gun he turned in a circle and fired at them all.

Wolf fired his pistol shooting one in the head, then a second time hitting another in the arm. One came up close and tried to cut him with a knife but Wolf dodged. Then Wolf punched the soldier onto the ground, then he aimed down his pistol and fired.

Inside however the rescue group had finished in untying Fox. When they did Fox weakly fell onto Falco.

"Fox." Said Krystal as she went up and put her hand on his face." Are you alright?"

Fox opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Krystal." He groaned." How are you here?"

"Good he lives." Said Falco as he picked Fox up over his shoulder.

"Falco." Groaned Fox.

"We're getting you out of here Fox." Said Falco. Then he began to carry Fox off. When he did Fox got a look at Katt.

"And Katt is here to." He groaned. The three got what they came for and began to make their escape.

In their aftermath Andrew rose from his hiding spot and noticed his prisoner had been taken." NO!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Wolf." Said Krystal speaking into her radio." We've got Fox and are making our escape, how's everything on your end."

Outside Wolf and his men were surrounded by Andrew's.

"Could be better." Wolf responded to Krystal.

"Put down your weapons." Ordered one of the soldiers. Panther dropped his machine gun and Leon stabbed his sword into the ground and stepped away. Wolf looked down at his pistol and then tossed it aside.

Then Andrew's men began to come closer to them.

"Any ideas?" asked Leon to Wolf.

"Just one." Said Wolf as he reached into his pocket. Seconds later he pulled out the detonator for the C4. The soldiers continued to close in on them. Then suddenly Wolf pushed the button and then an expolsion took them all.

Inside the rescue team could see the explosion from outside, then suddenly the building began to shake. Some C4 on the side of it began to blow up causing the building to shake and crumble. The explosion rose up and blew up right behind them.

The blast pushed them through the air and forced them onto the ground. Then the four rose up and looked behind them.

"What happened?" asked Fox as he sat up holding his head.

"Fox your up." Said Krystal as she hugged him.

"Yea." He replied." What happened here?"

"Star Wolf must have blown their C4 charges." Told Falco.

"Wait." Said Fox." Do you mean their-" he stopped himself and Falco replied with a nod.

"Well at least we got away from Andrew." Said Katt. But she spoke to soon for a familiar figure stumbled out of the fire and towards them.

Andrew came out of the fire, holding his side. He had most likely been hit in the explosion. But in his free hand was a gun. He stumbled towards the four, as they coward on the ground at him.

Then Andrew stood before them a pointed his gun at Fox." Goodbye Fox McCloud." He said. Then he gripped the trigger, but then another figure emerged from the fire.

Wolf jumped out holding a knife in his hand. He jumped out and ran behind Andrew, then he stabbed him in his back. Andrew let out a scream as his arm fell to his side.

"Remember me?" asked Wolf as he put his head next to Andrew's ear.

"Damn you." Grunted Andrew. Then he swung his arm back and fired a bullet into Wolf's leg. Wolf let out a grunt as Andrew started to struggle against him. Wolf looked around and saw a window to his left and most likely a large fall at the bottom. So then Wolf took Andrew and turned him in that direction. Then Wolf ran forward and pushed Andrew out the window with himself following.

"Wolf." Said Fox as he watched on." NO!" he screamed as he ran over to the window after him. But when he looked out he could see nothing. Then Fox hung his head.

"Fox." Said Falco as he came up behind him." We should go home."

"Right." Said Fox as he raised his head." Let's get out of here." He turned and put his arm around Falco and he helped him walk.

Sometime later Fox was taken aboard Great Fox and was all bandaged up. And then it was time to say goodbye to Katt.

"I greatly appreciate your help." Said Fox to her as he rested on Krystal." But are you sure you wouldn't like to stay, we could use someone with you talents."

"Thanks." Replied Katt." But I've got to find my own way."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Said Fox." If you'd like to say goodbye to Falco he's on the balcony."

"I think I'll do that." Said Katt as she walked past them to go find Falco. She found him on the balcony one leg rested on the ledge and he looked out into the sky."Falco." she said attracting his attention. He turned and looked to her. Then she walked over and stood before him. A quick silence past over them as they both considered something to say, however Katt could find only one thing to say." It would never would have worked out between us."

"Keep telling yourself that." He replied with a smile. Katt smiled and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Falco was somewhat surprised and stood there with a look on his face showing that. Then Katt turned and walked off." See you around Falco." She said, and then she disappeared from his sight. Moments later Falco returned to his original pose.

"I don't get it." Said Krystal as she and Fox had watched the whole thing unfold." What was that all about?"

"He said goodbye in his own way." Told Fox.

"But he was supposed to tell her how he really feels."

"No." said Fox." That wouldn't suit him at all." Then he and Krystal looked over and Falco.

At that moment far off on planet Venom. Floating down a steady stream away from the destruction of Andrew's base was a metal eye patch. It floated down the stream being pushed left and right by the water, but then a large paw reached out and plucked the eye patch from the water. Then he held it before himself. With two others next to him he began wiping the water off it before putting it on his head.

**The End**


End file.
